Envy From Afar KyouxKotomi
by MagicalMisu
Summary: KyouxKotomi: Kyou is in love with Kotomi, but so is someone else. What is Kyou willing to do to get Kotomi to love her?
1. Part 1, Will You Admire Me?

"Ah, crap, I'm going to be late!!" Fujibayashi Kyou began to sprint out her door and threw her helmet aside; her motorcycle refused to start. She ran for the school entrance, but was oblivious to the fact that she was about to run into another student.

"Get out of my way!!" Kyou shouted, and the girl turned around, but a loud crash caused a commotion at the entrance. Her hands were in the girl's hands, and the fall caused their shirts to unbutton, revealing their frilly bras and breasts pressed against each other. Both their skirts had been lifted, and Kyou's lips were pushed against the girl's.

The female had long purple hair, round red clips around both sides. Her uniform was too small for her growing body, being one of the biggest three-sizes, Kotomi Ichinose. Kyou's eyes opened, her first kiss going to a high-school girl. She lifted her head off, but her breasts were still on top of Kotomi's.

"I-Ichinose-san..." Kyou's face was bright red.

"K-Kyou-chan..." Kotomi tried to avoid eye contact.

"Whoa, is that Fujibayashi and Ichinose?! I can't believe they'd do sex in front of school." Students murmured as Kyou had gotten up and ran off.

"Hey, Sunohara, why did you video tape Ichinose and Fujibayashi?" Tomoya called him out.

"Oho, like you wouldn't, Okazaki-san. I'd like to be on that Kotomi now..." Sunohara began to drool as Tomoya slapped him back to reality.

Kotomi sat up and walked to the library, "I didn't know Kyou-chan like girls…" Tomoya followed after Kotomi, "Hey, Ichinose, are you okay?" Kotomi ignored him and continued to ponder.

"Ichinose?" Tomoya called out, "... Kotomi-chan?"

"Tomoya-kun, good afternoon." Kotomi smiled.

"Are you okay?"

"What am I okay with?"

"The Kyou incident..."

"Do you like Kyou-chan?"

"That wasn't my question."

"Tomoya-kun is confusing."

Kyou walked into the library just then, and upon seeing Kotomi, she tried to turn and walk away.

"Kyou-chan, good afternoon."

"O-Oh, h-h-hey, Kotomi!"

"How are you?"

"I... I'm fine!"

Tomoya shrugged, "I guess I'll leave now." And with that, he walked out. Kyou sat down next to Kotomi and caressed her cheek.

"Kyou-chan?"

"Wh-What? Oh, this is a note for you that someone was afraid to hand to you." She shoved the note into Kotomi's hand and ran out.

Kotomi read it to herself.

_'Dear Kotomi Ichinose,_

_I must confess my love for you. Please meet me after school in the gym's storage room._

_Sincerely…'_

"An admirer?" Kotomi was in shock. First Kyou, now a secret one, what was going on?


	2. Part 2, Why Don't You Love Me?

"Please let me use the gym storage room! I need it for a really secret meeting, give me the key, damn it!" Kyou scowled at the gym teacher.

"I cannot let you do that, Fujiba---" Kyou knocked the gym teacher out with a kick and took the key into her hand. She ran off to the storage room, where she changed into a seductive frilly bra and a short skirt that had showed her panties, in which she could act naïve.

--

"Tomoyo-san." Kotomi walked into the student president's room and sat down.

"Oh? Ichinose-san, what can I do for you?"

"Hm… This girl likes me, and I'm not sure what to do." Kotomi frowned and hugged her violin case.

"Oh? Here's what I recommend." Tomoyo whispered into Kotomi's ear while smiling.

"R-Really?"

--

A knock on the door came, and Kyou was hesitant.

"Who… Who is it?" She giggled slightly.

"Ko-to-mi." Kotomi said in an equally cute voice. Kyou turned bright red and opened the door.

"I've been waiting for you, Kotomi~ " Kyou blushed while Kotomi walked in. The door locked and blinds were closed. All that was a light was a small bulb in the ceiling that had been running out. Kotomi turned to look at Kyou, and spotted her breasts looking a lot larger than usual, and her panties.

"D-Don't look at me…!" Kyou blushed harder and tried to cover herself, "My clothes got wet and so did my body, so I had to wait in here…"

Kotomi recalled what Tomoyo had advised her. "Kyou-chan, I know how to make you warmer."

"Really?! H… How?!"

"Please turn around for a few moments, and while you are turned around, undress."

"O-Oh… I see, okay…" Kyou blushed and turned around, pulling down her underwear and unbuttoning her bra. 'What does she want to do? Even I don't know now…~'

Kotomi undressed herself completely, all of her clothes landed on the floor. Kotomi walked up behind Kyou and gripped her arms around Kyou's breasts, Kotomi's breasts pushed against Kyou's back, and her vagina rubbing Kyou's bottom.

"K-Kotomi!! What are you doing?" Kyou was crimson, she hadn't planned on this.

"I can get you warm, Fujibayashi." Kotomi turned Kyou's body around and pushed her to the ground, her breasts were three times larger than most students, Kyou groaned in amusement.

Kotomi began to kiss Kyou and her tongue forced itself into Kyou's mouth. Kyou's eyes closed in joy and began to wrap her legs around Kotomi's.

Kotomi took her tongue out for a breathe to look at Kyou in the eyes, "Mmn, Kyou-chan, you taste so good, I want to try some more…" She licked down Kyou's body, both of them began to sweat and Kyou groaned more.

"It tickles, Kotomi…~ " Kyou giggled as Kotomi's tongue went down further. It reached the edge of her vagina as Kyou gasped.

"Please don't… AHHH!" Kotomi pressed her tongue into Kyou's body as Kotomi was pleased. Kyou groaned loudly that there were pounds on the door.

"Who's in here, are you okay?!"

Kotomi took her tongue out, "I am fine, I'm just taking inventory." She giggled.

"Alright, but be careful." And the voice wandered off.

"That man ruined my fun." Kotomi frowned.

"K… Kotomi…" Kyou took deep breathes, "That was fun…"

Kotomi smiled, "Really? How about this?" She stuck her fingers in there and Kyou shouted, "KOTOMI!"

Kotomi stopped her from yelling with her tongue, her lips weren't pressed against Kyou's, and instead, Kyou reached out her tongue. Kotomi pulled out her fingers and licked them, "Yum…"

Kyou blushed, "K-Kotomi-chan… What if I get pregnant?"

Kotomi smiled, "It is too bad I am not male, or I would please you more…" Kotomi licked Kyou's cheek.

The door's lock began to jiggle, and opened. Tomoyo's presence startled the two of them.

"I thought I'd find you two in here…" Tomoyo smiled in envy.

"S.. Sakagami-san?!" Kyou sat up, "I'm so sorry… Kotomi… I… I think I should leave now." Tomoyo chuckled as Kyou slipped on her skirt and school shirt and ran off. Kyou was still at a crimson state.

"Did you do what I told you?" Tomoyo looked at Kyou's breasts, unfocused.

"Y-Yeah… She liked it…" Kotomi tried to cover her breasts, but failed.

Tomoyo bent down to Kotomi and brought Kotomi's face closer with her hand, giving her a kiss. Kotomi was obliged to remove Tomoyo's clothing. She unbuttoned Tomoyo's skirt and pulled down her skirt by placing her hand into her underwear.

"Mmn, Kotomi…" Tomoyo took Kotomi closer where their breasts pressed and picked up the naked Kotomi.

"We can continue this at home. " Tomoyo smiled.

"But my clothing…"

"Nobody will notice." Tomoyo giggled and took Kotomi out, running at the speed of light home. Kyou saw Tomoyo and Kotomi, scowling.

"How dare Sakagami fool me into letting Kotomi into her arms…"


End file.
